


Day One: Deserves No Mercy

by SpankinHotDudes



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, Electrocution, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankinHotDudes/pseuds/SpankinHotDudes
Summary: Kink: Cock&Ball torture, Electrocution, HumiliationCharacters: Chris, Random OCPairings: Non-Sexual Chris/Random OCThe electricity will still flow with cruelty
Kudos: 5
Collections: Kinktober 2020, Whumptober 2020





	Day One: Deserves No Mercy

The room echoed sounds of pained screams and static.

The room is blinding bright which only made it worse for the whole room was white. It gave any normal person sensory overload, though right now that wasn’t what Chris was focusing on.

An unknown man had put a nipple clamp on each nipple. Chris tried to jerk out of the position, but was met with resistance from his tight rope bondage. Next to the man was a box with all sorts of switches which now Chris knows that it produces electricity since sharp sparks pierced his body from the clamps making him try to escape in futility.

The electricity was unforgiving, flowing through his whole body. Then the bastard felt the need to take a bat and hit his poor unprotected balls. His balls were swollen and sensitive now from the repeated blows turning into a purplish hue.

This pain wouldn't stop, but he would not beg,


End file.
